Lullaby
by Angeluz66
Summary: Cuando empezaban su familia el hijo recién nacido de John y Sherlock desapareció, 17 años después aun no es encontrado y el matrimonio de ambos tiene problemas. Para mas complicaciones Moriarty volvió con una nueva arma secreta, humana, llamada "el mago". Crossover Merlin AU pasado mpreg, Slash, Johnlock


Merlin bbc y Sherlock bbc no me pertenecen, solo hice un dia de campo con ellos :3

* * *

_-Entonces ¿Sugerencias de nombres?-_

_Su pelinegro marido no podía ocultar su sonrisa, el cansancio se retrataba en su rostro aun con rastros de sudor por el esfuerzo físico, a pesar de eso jamás le había parecido tan atractivo. En sus brazos acunaba el pequeño paquete de alegría de ambos que descansaba en sus primeras horas de vida, ya mostraba un mechón de cabellos oscuros similar al de Sherlock y sus ojos claros una mezcla perfecta de ambos. La escena hermosa se quedaría grabada por siempre en sus recuerdos…_

_-Ya se a lo que quieres conducir esta platica, y no, nuestro hijo no tendrá un sangriento nombre como Mycroft o Sherlock, o cualquier otro que siga la tradición de la familia Holmes…-_

_A pesar de las palabras John sonrió, la alegría era latente en la habitación._

_-Merlín…-la voz de barítono de su detective consultor resonó_

_-En serio ¿Quieres nombrarlo a partir de un Freaking mago?-con las puntas de los dedos recorrió los pequeños puños de su hijo, él bebe apreso su dedo índice, provocando que su corazón se hinchara de gozo._

_-No por un mago, sino por el ave, ya sabes ese Halcón peregrino. Es un buen nombre, denota inteligencia-los ojos de Sherlock se cerraban inconscientemente por la fatiga aunque su terco marido no lo admitiría._

_-Cariño, debes descansar, el esfuerzo tomo mucho de ti. Tenemos tiempo para discutir nombres-el pelinegro comenzó a protestar-no te preocupes nuestro hijo estará seguro y en tus brazos cuando despiertes, incluso Mycroft ha incrementado la seguridad para su sobrino…-_

_-Ya lo sé John, pero no puedo dejarlo es tan pequeño, necesita de mi. Es algo que tengo que hacer…además he durado días sin dormir, puedo soportar mas-_

_-Te entiendo Sherl, yo también quiero lo mejor para él. Sin embargo si no repones energías no esteras al 100% de la capacidad para cuidarlo como se merece…Te prometo que estará bien…-lo tranquilizo_

_Aunque a regañadientes Sherlock le entrego a su hijo, no antes de darle un beso en su pequeña frente. Anteriormente ver una demostración de afecto de aquel hombre de acero, le hubiese resultado sorprendente, no obstante después de vivir juntos más de tres años y ya formando su propia familia, conocía muy bien a su pareja._

_John lo sostuvo justo cuando los ojos de Sherlock comenzaron a cerrarse. Llamo a la enfermera encargada de los cuneros, mientras contemplaba a sus dos personas favoritas, sus tesoros, no pudo evitar sentirse en hombre más feliz del mundo, sonrió como un idiota sin poder evitarlo…_

_Debería haber sabido por experiencia que algo iba a salir mal…_

_Que hay promesas que no podía cumplir…_

* * *

17 años Después

John H. Watson le dio un sorbo a su café ya frio, recordando la última vez que vio a su hijo a sus tres horas de nacido.

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, Sherlock y el mismo, las conexiones que movieron, los favores que pidieron, aun no podían encontrarlo. 17 años de culpas, de dolor, de perdida…solamente buscando y anhelando lo que tuvieron durante unos momentos…

-John, no esperaba que cambiaras de opinión…-Mary Morstan llego ocupando el lugar frente a él, cepillando sus cabellos cortos rubios como era su costumbre.

-Buenos días a ti también, Mary…-

-No es necesario el sarcasmo-atendió ella riendo-simplemente que ayer parecías muy seguro en no poder cubrirme-

Antes de contestar, se tomó unos segundos para mirar a los transeúntes, el día era uno de los pocos soleados y si no fuera por las circunstancias, habría obligado a Sherlock a acompañarlo al parque. Dos autos negros del tipo tradicional (no entendía porque Mycroft no actualizaba su transporte a algo con más estilo) con vidrios polarizados tenían bastante tiempo estacionados enfrente de la cafetería, sabía que su cuñado lo vigilaba.

-Simplemente cambie de opinión, es eso tan sangriento anormal-

-John te conozco desde hace 5 años, ahora dime en realidad lo que pasa-la rubia pidió un te darjeeling al mesero y dirigió su interés al doctor. Eso pareció desinflarlo.

-Sherlock acepto un caso en ¡maldita Ucrania!-no fue intención aumentar el tono de voz pero lo hizo-¡Por si no arriesga suficiente su vida aquí, tiene que ir hasta un país lejos en un caso que involucra las personas más peligrosas del planeta a hacer algo tremendamente estúpido!-los demás clientes lo miraron con atención, eso no le importo ni un poco.

-¿No vas a acompañarlo? Siempre lo haces…-

El rubio doctor tiro de sus cabellos en frustración; sabía que Mary era su amiga y que no debía descargar sus problemas maritales con ella, sin embargo cada que recordaba la discusión que tuvo esta mañana con su exasperante detective, no podía refrenar su ira.

-No…no voy a ir con él, dijo que necesitamos tiempo separados, que este paréntesis va a ayudarnos…Lo estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer nada…-agrego casi en un susurro.

-Tal vez no te guste lo que voy a decir, por única ocasión estoy de acuerdo con ese marido tuyo. Han pasado 17 años de duelo, ambos, cada vez más lejos. Es hora de que piensen en su relación, que sigan adelante…-

-Mary por dios, jamás estaré tranquilo hasta que tenga de vuelta a mi bebe, te aseguro que Sherlock tampoco…seguiremos buscando hasta que no nos sea posible-

-John déjame terminar, no te digo que abandonen, sino que también deben tomar tiempo para sanarse uno a otro, estos días distanciados les enseñara a apreciar y a esclarecer su relación…-la rubia froto la mano del médico en silenciosa señal de apoyo.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero eso no significa que tiene que irse a la James Bond a poner su vida en riesgo…-masajeo con sus dedos el puente de la nariz.

-¿Que esperabas? Es Sherlock Holmes, con él nada es sencillo…-

John no pudo evitar reírse del comentario junto con Mary.

-Bueno, como te dije solo tendrás que cubrirme por dos semana. No es nada complicado, solo dar clases de anatomía a dos grupos diferentes, dar algunas tutorías personales y esas cosas…es en el Instituto Albión…nada que alguien como tú no pueda hacer con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda-bromeo la rubia.

-Presiento que no es tan fácil como lo haces ver, no obstante necesito algo para distraerme aparte de la consulta, ahora que Sherlock se va unos días…-

-Quien sabe John puede que hasta esta experiencia pueda enseñarte algo…-

El rubio ex médico militar tomo lo último de su café y regreso la vista a los autos negros que aún no se movían, como única respuesta.

-Por lo pronto, voy a hablarte de cómo manejar a algunos de los estudiantes que entran en la categoría de "especiales"-dijo la rubia sarcásticamente y el medico supo que por "especiales" quería decir "problemáticos".

* * *

Sherlock, escucho el momento exacto en que John abrió la puerta de afuera y subió por los rechinantes escalones, se preparó mentalmente para la pelea que estaba por venir.

El pomo de la puerta fue girado, entro su ex médico con esa postura recta que caracterizaba a todos los militares y sus pasos enérgicos…

-Creí que ya no estarías-dijo el rubio sin mirarlo

-Sabes que no me iría sin despedirme-

John soltó un bufido irónico, entro a la cocina ignorándolo, de seguro a preparar té. A pesar de la evidencia que indicaba acababa de tomar por lo menos dos tazas de café con Mary Morstan en la cafetería favorita de John, además de una tostada con mermelada de fresa. Sherlock lo siguió.

-Y ¿Cómo esta Mary? ¿Conto algo nuevo?-

El rubio se quedó estático aunque ya se había acostumbrado a las deducciones de su marido, nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo.

-¿Cómo…?-se interrumpió antes de terminar la pregunta- Sabes que, no importa. Vas a decir que tengo cabellos en mi suéter o algo así.

-En realidad es su perfume, de las personas cercanas que conocemos solo ella lo usa, también la mancha de labial en la mejilla es del que ella suele llevar…-el pelinegro se permitió una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

-Ya basta Sherlock…-John le dio la espalda, su voz sonó baja.

-John ya hablamos sobre esto toda la semana. Sabes que tengo que ir es uno de los pocas pistas que hemos obtenido de Moriarty, la única opción que tenemos para encontrarlo…-el detective se inclinó y descanso la frente en el cuello del medico

-Si se trata de nuestro hijo, yo debo ir contigo-afirmo tercamente el rubio

-Ya hemos tratado eso también, necesitamos tiempo John, lejos el uno del otro. Entiéndeme por favor-

El ex militar rio quedamente Sherlock Holmes casi nunca pedía las cosas por favor, pero el muy bastardo siempre sabía como usar las palabras en el momento adecuado.

-Lo entiendo…-murmuro

-Gracias…solo será una semana…-el detective beso con ternura el cuello de su marido y respirando por ultima ves su aroma, se dispuso a irse.

-Simplemente ten cuidado…de acuerdo…-

-Te lo prometo, John…-

La puerta se cerró con un ligero golpe y los pasos elegantes de Sherlock le siguieron hasta perderse en la calle, seguramente algún transporte enviado por cierta persona de menor rango en el gobierno lo estaba esperando.

El ex medico dio un hondo suspiro, el apartamento se sintió frio de repente, solo rogaba porque al acabar esa semana, la sensación de soledad no fuera permanente.

* * *

_Kiev, Ucrania 6:43am_

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo General Miroslav-la voz alegre resonó por el frio lugar-conseguimos las armas que usted nos pidió, incluso me arriesgue a congelar mi valioso trasero, para reclamar mi pago-se volvió instantáneamente serio y amenazante. Un hombre de rasgos rusos imponente lo miraba desde una silla acojinada, rodeado de computadoras parpadeantes de alta calidad.

El dueño del rico acento irlandés salió de entre las sombras de aquella cámara destinada a las reuniones privadas, sus ropajes Westwood eran cubiertos por elegante ropa de invierno, sus ojos oscuros resplandecían con inteligencia. Un rubio alto, claramente militar flanqueaba su lado derecho, fumando un cigarro.

-Debe sentirse afortunado, no siempre visitamos personalmente a nuestros clientes; pero simplemente porque posee en sus manos algo que nos interesa, nos tomamos la molestia-

Miroslav se estremeció a pesar de que el irlandés era de estatura mas baja y la popular personalidad fuerte rusa del hombre, después se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Obviamente, estamos en un error_ cokp_ M.-dijo con su marcado acento-crrreo que el pago le fue dado y estoy segurrro de que lo rrrrecibió…-

-Resulta que su pago no es lo que acordamos, ha estado guardando sucios secretos, no debe hacer eso si quiere jugar con los niños grandes-sonrió maniáticamente al final de la frase, mirándolo con falsa dulzura.

-Debe reconsiderar sus maneras M. está abusando de su hospitalidad y les sobrepasamos en número-su bigote tembló con las palabras y la indignación de su gesto.

-Puede oír eso general-Jim Moriarty hizo un gesto y se quedó en silencio-exacto, no se oye nada y sabe porque, porque sus hombres están muertos-aplaudió como un niño emocionado-Cortesía de Seb quien le disparara en la pierna…-

El hombre rubio tiro su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con su bota disparo al ruso sin siquiera despegar la vista de sus pies. El grito desgarrante de dolor que siguió, lleno la habitación.

-Esperra M. me necesitas con vida para entrar al sistema, solo yo puedo…-el general dio una ligera sonrisa de triunfo a pesar de los evidentes rasgos de malestar y sus brazos que sostenían su pierna sangrante.

Jim Moriarty fingió pensar por unos segundos.

-No, creo que no te necesitamos-hizo un gesto con su muñeca, de detrás de Sebastián Moran se presentó un chico y caminó al frente-Supongo que a estas alturas ya has oído hablar de "_El mago" _–los ojos del ruso se abrieron.

El chico recorrió la distancia hacia la computadora principal con pasos suaves y firmes. Su altura similar a la del Irlandés, pero de complexión delgada, sus manos cubiertas por guantes de piel, una capucha negra a juego con su chaqueta de cuero ocultaba su cara, de la que solo se veía la piel pálida de porcelana de la barbilla, los ojos ocultos con lentes oscuros.

Sea quien fuere "El mago" era obvio que Moriarty quería mantenerlo en el anonimato.

En cuestión de segundos elimino las barreras de seguridad de la computadora madre, creadas por los mejores hackers de la sociedad secreta, unos momentos más tenía en una tarjeta de memoria la información que querían ante el asombro de Miroslav.

Sin dar una segunda mirada al tipo herido volvió en silencio a su lugar detrás de Sebastian Moran.

-Cómo pudiste comprobar los rumores sobre "_El mago"_ son ciertos…-asintió satisfecho el Irlandés-Hoy me siento magnánimo y tengo lo que quería. Te dejare vivir ¿No soy una increíble persona?-sonrió completamente aun sin mover los ojos del ruso-Diría que fue un placer, pero de hecho tu hospitalidad es bastante mala chico grande…-

Dio la media vuelta junto con Moran dispuesto a irse. Como último recurso el general Miroslav sacó su arma de entre sus grandes botas y apunto directamente a la nuca de Jim…al siguiente segundo una bala había perforado la cabeza del general ruso en un tiro limpio y preciso.

-Y esto queridos es lo que pasa cuando atacan por la espalda-Jim hablo con voz alegre-bien mi valioso joven brujo, es hora de irnos…-dirigiéndose al chico que aún tenía el arma que provoco la muerte del ruso firmemente en su mano. El consultor criminal siguió caminando dejando atrás a sus dos acompañantes.

El rubio francotirador coloco una de sus manos grandes en la cabeza del joven, tirando de su capucha le desordeno los cabellos negros, dejando al descubierto dos pómulos altos que podrían cortar el vidrio por su agudeza y rasgos finos. A pesar de la rudeza el gesto pareció suave. El joven sonrió ampliamente.

-Seb, de verdad necesito llegar a la escuela…-

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra 8:57am_

John se detuvo frente al salón donde daría su primera clase. Hizo ese gesto nervioso con los hombros que a Sherlock le causaba gracia, excepto que no estaba nervioso, porque los ex médicos militares con bastantes medallas por su honor y su valentía, que arriesgaban su vida a diario por resolver casos potencialmente mortales junto a un sociópata de detective consultor…no se ponen nerviosos y menos por un puñado de adolescentes…

Decidido abrió la puerta, los estudiantes lo miraban expectantes.

-Buenos días a todos, soy su nuevo Profesor John H. Watson…-

-Por dios, ¿Que no pueden conseguir buenos profesores?-lo interrumpió un rubio bien parecido, provocando las risas de algunos otros chicos que se sentaban a su alrededor. Por su expresión altanera, llena de orgullo, reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba

(-_Arthur Pendragón, por su apellido puedes deducir que su padre es Uther Pendragon, dueño de la corporación Camelot y que es muy influyente dentro del gobierno, aparte de ser el más grande beneficiario del Instituto Albión. Arthur es capitán del equipo de esgrima nombrado "Los caballeros de la mesa redonda" él es que te puede dar más problemas por su posición altamente privilegiada-_Había dicho Mary)

-Basta Arthur-una chica de piel chocolate y risos negros se levantó de su asiento, seguida de una pelinegra de impresionantes ojos verdes que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada cargada de fastidio a Pendragón.

_(-Guinevere Thomas, miembro del comité estudiantil, ella es muy gentil e inteligente, te será de mucha ayuda. Hay solo dos personas que pueden detener a Arthur Pendragón, Morgana Le fay presidenta de la sociedad de estudiantes, su hermanastra y…)_

_-_Yo solo digo lo que veo…¿Esta seguro que es lo bastante capacitado para dar esta clase?-siguió el rubio estudiante con impertinencia, nuevas risas le continuaron.

John estaba a punto de poner todo en su lugar, le habían advertido sobre jóvenes malcriados y pensaba poner en práctica el conocimiento que adquirió con Sherlock, por algo había logrado el rango de Capitán en la guerra…cuando…

-Ex médico militar, capitán o algún rango más alto, sirvió en Afganistán o Irak, hace bastante tiempo, yo diría que más de 20 años. Fue herido en el hombro. Sigue ejerciendo como médico cirujano y es adicto al té Darjeeling y a las tostadas con mermelada…aunque recientemente lo cambio por el café…Creo que te equivocas Clotpole, el profesor Watson está más que capacitado para esta clase…-hablo una voz desde la puerta

-Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia _Mer_lín, idiota…-resoplo Arthur

(-_…Y Merlín Emrys, estudiante becado, amigo inseparable de Pendragón (aunque ellos afirmen lo contrario), es brillante, no teme decirle unas cuantas verdades al "príncipe Pendragón" como lo llaman)_

_-_Perdón por mi tardanza profesor…-dijo Merlín y le regalo la sonrisa más brillante que había visto nunca, su sola presencia logro iluminar el lugar aun con sus orejas grandes, ojos de azul electrizante detrás de unas gafas de marco grueso y rasgos más bien elficos o su constitución física delgada.

-Eso fue sorprendente…-murmuro John, por unos instantes al soltar todas esas deducciones sobre él, juraría que le pareció estar ante Sherlock. Un Sherlock de 17 años con una sonrisa radiante, los mismos altos pómulos, marco escuálido y una mucho mejor actitud…-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Bueno su postura dice a gritos Militar, su expresión y gestos son de una persona acostumbrada al mando, lo que sugiere capitán o rango mayor. la piel de sus manos y cara está ligeramente más broceada que su tono normal el cual se puede observar por entre los puños de su camisa, es lo suficiente para notar la diferencia, pero no demasiado que indique una exposición reciente, ¿Dónde más estaría bajo esas condiciones que en Irak o Afganistán?. Sus manos son con gestos precisos y tiene un olor tenue a antiséptico que todos los galenos poseen, eso solo dice Médico Cirujano, uno de sus hombros se tensa un poco lo que indica una lesión. Migajas de pan quedaron atrapadas en su saco, un desayuno veloz, junto con el aroma del Darjeeling por un prolongado uso del producto, no obstante sus manos tiemblan casi imperceptible y no se debe a nerviosismo o la descarga de adrenalina, pues queda claro que está acostumbrado a hacer frente a situaciones de estrés, sino por la descalcificación en músculos que produce el café fuerte-al terminar de hablar se dirigió con pasos suaves a ocupar su lugar a un lado del rubio.

-Gracias _Mer_lín por ser tan esclarecedor…-dijo sarcásticamente Arthur, aunque pareció vagamente orgulloso y tranquilamente no agrego nada extra, para seguir incomodando al profesor sustituto. Los demás estudiantes lo miraban con cariño al igual que si fuera cosa de todos los días que se pusiera a decir deducciones sobre la vida de la gente.

La familiaridad lo golpeo como una ola al mirar de nuevo al joven pelinegro…y a pesar de apenas conocer a tan interesante estudiante, su pecho se apretó un poco; concluyó que por el parecido con su marido.

Algo dentro de él le decía que a final de las dos semanas, valdría la pena cubrir a Mary, quien sabe con qué más sorpresas se toparía…

* * *

Sus comentarios y criticas son bien recibidas y ayudarían a continuar esta historia


End file.
